My Partner's Life!
by Queen Pink 101
Summary: A end of the year report on their partners life! Funny!
1. Partners

**A/N : Again another random story because of bordem!**

**_My Partners Life_**

''Ok class...quiet...quiet please...SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PACK OF FUTRE JUVINIELS!'' Mrs.Darbus screamed.

The class was quiet.

''We will start our end of the year assignment today and who would like to know what it is?!'' Mrs.Darbus announced.

Silence.

''Well, Ya will pare up in groups of two and tell us a 50 things you learned about them! But they can be anything! Like their name, age, anything! Get it?'' Mrs.Darbus asked.

We nodded.

''Who would like to knwo the pairings?'' Mrs.Darbus asked. WOW she was acitng nice today she must have got some from Mr.Darbus last night!

Silence.

''Well they are Gabriella and Chad, Troy and Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi, Zeke and Taylor-'' Mrs.Darbus went on. ( Who cares this is not High school musical's class! Not funny)

''Great I got the Ice Princess, Im gonna go bannaners!'' Troy whispered to Chad.

''MR.BOLTON!'' Mrs.Darbus screamed.

''Sorry...''Troy mumbled.

''Umm Mrs.Darbus?'' Shapay asked nicely.

''Yes sweetie?'' Mrs. Darbus asked.

''Can I have a new a partner please?'' Sharpay begged and batted her eyelashes.

''Whats wrong with Mr.Bolton?'' Mrs.Darbus asked.

''Alot of things!'' Sharpay said.

''Well thats why we have the assignment...for we can learn more about each other!'' Mrs.Darbus said.

''I wish I could go to private school instead of with these muffin money stealing yahoo's!'' Sharpay thought.

''Mrs.Evans?'' Mrs.Darbus asked.

''Yes ma'am?'' Sharpay said snapping out of her train of thought.

''Just making shure I had your attention'' Mrs.Darbus said and called out the last few pairings.'' You all have 1 week to finnish the projects''

RING

''Sit down!'' Mrs.Darbus yelled.

Everyone sat back down.

''Now class is dissmissed'' She said and everyoen left the room quickly.

**A/N : Ok the next chapters will be like 1 week later and what they and telling n stuff! You'll c!**


	2. Sharpay Is

**A/N : I dont feel liek writing anything special.**

**1 week later**

Troys Story On His Partner.

My Partner...

1.Sharpay Evans

2.I don't know how old she is.

3.Is blond

4.Is self centered.

5.Is getting tired of me asking her questions.

6.Screams alot

7.Is spoild

8.Getting bored.

9.Likes to sing

10.And dance

11.Likes candy

12.Weighs 500...just kidding weighs 120

13.Watches Soap Oprah's

14.Just kissed me to dump Gabriella

16.Is hitting me

17.Is grabing my ear

18.Is taking me to her restroom

19.Just finnsihed making out with me

20.Not a virgin anymore! Shocker..

21.Calling Gabriella

22.Telling Gabriella lies

23.Telling me to shut up

24.Is getting mad

25.Is screaming.Shocker...

26.Is starting on her report on me

27.Is going to the restroom

28.Is peeing

29.Is taking a dump

30.Is FUNKING up the hole house

31.Will kill me when she hears me say this report

32.It flushing the toilet

33.Is washign her hands

34.Is spraying perfume called 'Holy Water'

35.Is walking to her stero

36.Is turning on Hannah montana

37.Is abotu to bust my eardrums if she dont turn that music down

38.Is grinding n the floor

39.Is acting liek a hoe

40.Is grinign liek a idiot

41.Is turing the music down! THANK THE LORD.

42.Is going down stairs

43.Is tellign me to go away

44.Is thratning my life

45.Is making me wait in her room

46.Is coming up the stairs

47.Is gonna be screaming at me in a minute

48.Is walking in ehr room

49.Is seeing a fake snake

50.Is heading towards me with a knife! Yikes!


	3. Zac Is

A/N : Another chapter

Sharpay's Story On Her Partner

My Partner...

1.Zac Efron

2.I dont know how old he is

3.Is abotu to get stabbed with a knife

4.Is screaming like a girl

5.Is calling Fat Gabby and telling her that Im a lair

6.Room smells like stink socks

7.Mom makes good cookies though

8.Weighs 140

9.Is talking to Gabby

10.Is screaming at me for hanging up his conversation with Gabby

11.Will be starrign at my butt in a minute

12.Is drooling...ON MY NEW SHOES!

13.Is sweating because I might sue him for messing up my shoes

14.Is stinking up my room

15.Is telling me to stop spraying Holy Water

16.Is ''attempting'' to call Gabby the Fatty back

17.Is askign for a snack

18.Is going into the hallway

19.Is going in the wrong room!

20.Is standing in shock in front of Ryan's room

21.Is starring at Ryan make out with Gabriella

22.Is crying

23.Is leaving

24.Is tellign me to go away

25.Is telling me Im I have some nerve still writing down what hes doing

26. Is stopping

27.Is huging me! 1 sec...

28.Is messing up my new shirt with his salty tears!

29.Is shocked Im worried about my shirt at a time like this

30.Is running away

31.Just made me break my heel from chasing him

32.Is going to be sued

33.Is out of reaching distance

34.Is out of seeing distance

35.Is in a far distance

36.Is proabably thinking Im going home (but im not)

37.Is in his room

38.Is crying

39.Is starring at the floor

40.Is lisning to R&B ew!

41.Is telling me to get out.

42.Is sobing somemore

43.Is crying

44.Is crying on me!

44.Is messing with my hair

46.Is telling me a write 44 twice

47.Is tellign em to erase everything ( as if!)

48.Is cryign more

49.Is trying to call Gabby

50.Is making out with me! Yay! I win! 


	4. Kelsi Is

A/N : Thanks for the reviews!

Ryan's Story On His Partner

My Partner...

1.Kelsi Nielsen

2.Is pissed at me because I cheated on her with Gabby

3.Says Gabby is a man steaker

4.Or a boy stealer

5.Is throwing stuff at me

6.Is threatning me

7.Is scarring me

8.Almost hit me in the eye

9.Is screaming

10.Is turnign red

11.Is scarring me...

12.Is crying

13.Is telling me ot stop hugging her

14.Is telling me im a no good yahoo

15.Is calling Gabby

16.Is calling Gabby names

17.Is shocked Gabby hung up on her

18.Is grabbing her jacket

19.Is walkign out her door

20.Is threatning me

21.Is telling her mom bye

22.Is walkign down the streets threatning to call the cops and tell Im staking her

23.Is lisening to me explain how can I be stalking her when Im 2 inches behind her

24.Is throwing a tantrun! ROAR!

25.Is knowcking on Gabbys door

26.Is going to Gabby's room

27.Is openign Gabbys door

28.Is starring in shock

29.Is looking at Gabby make out with Zeke

30.Is grabbing Zeke's hair and yelling at Gabby

31.Is having a fist fight with Gabby

32.Is telling me to shut up and stop trying to get Mrs.Montez to make popcorn

33.Is on top of Gabby yelling at her

34.Is figuring out what I'm writing

34.Is chasing me down the street

35.Is running out of breath

36.Is going back to Gabbys to kill her

37.Is trying to get in Gabbys house

38.Is getting yelled at by Mrs.Montez. Cat fight

39.Is yelling back at Mrs.Montez

40.Just shoved Mrs.Montez

41.Is spitting on Mrs.M

42.Is cursing at Mrs.M

43.Is telling Zeke to shut his trap

44.Is walkign off

45.Is being attacked by Gabby from behind

46.Is being brought down to the grass

47.Is screaming and crying

48.Is fighting

49.Is ''attempting''to stand up

50.Is about to get killed if she dont run 


	5. Ryan Is

A/N : I think Im almost doen only like 3 more chapters that I will eb finnsihed by noon 

My Story On My Partner

My Partner...

1.Ryan Evans

2.Is stupid

3.Is a cheater

4.Has cheated on me with my friend

5.Has crushed my heart

6.Is abotu to get bitch slapped

7.Is apollogizing for what he did

8.Is pacing around my room like a idiot

9.Is thinking Im lisening

10.Is thinking ill forgive him

11.Must be on crack or somehting

12.Gay...

13.Is turning the T.V. on

14.Is watching Little Einsteins

15.Is singning

16.Is asking me to join him

17.Is doing a duet with me

18.Is clapping and bowing

19.Is looking at me

20.Is scarring me

21.Is apologizing again

22.Is thinking hes about to hug me

23.Is screaming in pain cuz I just bit his arm

24.Is asking me if I beat Gabby up

25.Is apologizing for asing

26.Is going downstairs to make cookies

27.Has...A PINK THONG IN HIS LAST DRAWER

28.Is shocked to see this thong in my hand when he walks back in

29.Is thinking of an excuse

30.Is admitting its Gabbys

31.Is crying

32.Is begging at my feet that we stay friends

33.Is crying on my shoes. Boys are crybabys!

34.Is telling Sharpay to mind her cotton picking buisness

35.Is telling Sharpay to stop stickign up for me

36.Is yelling at Sharpay

37.Is beging Sharpay not to tell his secret

38.Is begging ME not to tell his secret he likes to dance in thongs

39.Has another thing coming when I read this story outloud

40.Is trying to take the paper from my hands

41.Is threatnign me

42.Is apologizing

43.Is running ot the kitchen

44.Is grabbign a knife

45.Is about to commite suicide

46.Is fighting Sharpay tryign to tell her to mind her buisness

47.Is going outside

48.Is spitting on the sidewalk

49.Is crying

50.Has locked himself in the garage and is lisening to gospel music!


	6. Chad Is

A/N : Like my story???

My Story On My Partner

My Partner...

1.Chad Danforth

2.Is gross

3.Is boring

4.Is stinking

5.Is tellign em to write down he has big ones

6.Is tellign me to erase #1,2,3,and 4

7.Is calling Troy

8.Is askign Troy what is he doing

9.Is in shock

10.Is grabbing his jacket

11.Is tellign me Troy said he was studying

12.Is going to see what Troy is doing! ROAD TRIP!

13.Is knocking on Troys door

14.Is climbing Troys stairs

15.Is opening Troy's bed room door

16.Is standing in shock

18.Is telling me to write down troy is cheatign on Gabby with Taylor

19.Is realizing Taylor is HIS girl

20.Is grabbing Troy by his jacket

21.Is looking at Taylor is disgust

22.Is telling Taylor to stop lookign me in disgust

23.Slapped Troy

24.Told Taylor to mind her buisness

25.Is fighting Troy

26.Is winning

27.Is being yanked of Troy by Mrs.Bolton

28.Is having his mom being called

29.Is sitting in the corner throwing a pity party

30.Is getting up in Troys face

31.Is askign Taylor 'why'

32.Is starting to cry

33.Is now realizing that Troy i cheating on Gabby

34.Is laughing

35.Thinks hes on 'Punked'

36.Says 'where is the hidden camera?'

37.Starts looking

38.Finds nothing

39.Stares in shock at the 2

40.Looks at me

41.Takes my hand

42.Is making out with me.Chads a good kisser...

43.Is smirking at Troy and Taylor now.That has a nice ring to...oh my freaking goodness...

44.Is yelling at me because I didn't relize ZAC IS CHEATIGN ON ME INFRONT OF MY VERY EYES

45.Is huging me

46.Is tellign me to stop crying

47.Is tellign me Im ruining the paper

48.Is heading out the house wether Mrs.Bolton likes it or not

49.Is crying and holding me

50.Is walkign me home 


	7. Gabriella Is

A/N : Im on a role!

My Story On My Partner

My Partner...

1.Gabriella Montez

2.Is rich

3.Is beautful

4.Is my new girlfriend

5.Is making out wiht me

6.Has told me she cheated on him with Ryan

7.Is explaining all the dramam between the group

8.Is confusing me

9.Is asking me if im lisening. Im not

10.Ofering me cookies

11.Offering me a nuckle sandwich If i dont answer her in 2 seconds

12.Is kissing me

13.Has really tasty lip gloss

14.Says she loves me

15.Is going to call Sharpay

16.Is talkign about what happend

17.Is crying

18.Claming she misses Troy! AS IF IM NOT SITTING ON THE EDGE OF HER BED!

19.Is telling Sharpay she'll call her back

20.Is hugging me

21.Is telling me to always stay with her

22.Is getting all lovey dovey on me

23.Is making me tired.

24.Uses ncie smelling shampoo

25.Is laying next to me staing at my aparently 'soft chocolate' eyes

26.Is playing with my afro

27.Is making out with me.Me like-ie!

28.Is tell the person at the door to come in

29.Is starring at shock as her dad comes in

30.Tells him to stop looking at me like that

31.Is tell her to tell me to get out

32.Has a mean dad

33.Is tellign her dad to get out

34.Is telling me her dad is just kidding

35.Is kissing me. IM GONNA GET A LIP SOAR

36.Is tackign my hand

37.Is drawing circles on my chest

38.Is making me melt into her cuteness

39.Is draging me out of her hosue

40.Is yanking me in the car

41.Is driving at full speed

42.Almost killed us at a 4 way stop sign

43.Has droven up to a lake

44.Is getitng out of the car

45.Is talking about the stars

46.Is lookign at me

47.Is makign my heart melt

48.Is holding my hand

49.Her eyes are twinkling

50.Has got me under her controll. I LIEK GABBY AND TRYO CANT HAVE HER BACK! 


	8. Zeke Is

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews!**

My Story On My Partner

My Partner..

1.Zeke Baylor

2.Likes to cook

3.Is funny

4.Has cheated on Sharpay with Gabriella

5.Is saying Gabriella cheated on Troy with him

6.Saying she was a good kisser

7.Is saying Sharpay broke up with him because Troy told Sharpay that he cheated on her with Gabby but has no reason to because she cheated on me with Troy.

8.Is saying that he feels sorry for me because I had to wrtie all that down

9.Says he cant belive Chad is mad at me for cheating on him when Chad cheated on me also with Gabby

10.Is saying he has a headache because this is to much

11.Is walking downstairs

12.Is asking his ''mommy'' to pour him so motrion

13.Is drinking motion

14.Is asking for more

15.Is throwing a tantum because he cant have anymore

16.Is grabbing a glass

17.Is getting ready to hit his mom with it! Syco!

18.Is just kidding

19.Is opening the fridge

20.Is offering me a soda

21.Is taking out a water jug thingy and a Sunkist

22.Is giving me a Sunkist

23.Is pouring water

24.Is abotu to drop the jug

25.Dropped the jug

26.Is cussing

27.Is mubling and grabbing paper towels

28.Is walkign over to his water spill

29.Didn't see the leaking water on the floor and slipped in it

30.Is screaming in pain

31.Is saying his ass hurts

32.Is telling me to kiss it and make it better. ( HE WISHES)

33.Is telling me to call his mom

34.Is crying

35.Eyes are red

36.Is being helped up by me and his mom. Damn hes heavy

37.Is has fallen back on the floor because he was ot heavy to hold and now hes screaming. Reminds me of someone...SHARPAY

38.Must have got to attached with her...

39.Is taking deep breaths

40.Is telling his mom not to call the ambulance

41.Is telling the ambulance men if they dont get their grubby paws of him he'll...hit him with baked caked!

42.Is complaining this is discrimination

43.Is riding on the ambulace

44.Is looking at a cute nurse

45.Is flirting with the cute nurse

46.Has gave the cute nurse is number and saying hes a 'playa'

47.Is resting in a bed

48.Says they going to take some x-rays

49.Is giving me a hug

50.Just asked me out!

51.Is about to get dumped because hes to stupid for me

52.Is telling me to stop adding extra information


	9. Taylor Is

**A/N : Umm hope ya like it!**

My Story On My Partner

My Partner...

1.Taylor McKenssie

2.Just turned down beign my girlfriend

3.Is sitting bored in my room

4.Is saying we should go on a study date

5.Is bad luck

6.Is saying she isint bad luck

7.Is asking me to explain how she is bad luck

8.Is lisening to me explain that since we had this stupid prject I been caught cheating, dumped, buted my ass, and discriminated

9.Is ah-noyying

10.Is telling me to sharpen my pencil

11.Is telling me to find a pencil sharpener

12.Is saying if I dont sharpen my pencil she will poke my eyes with the pencil eraser

13.Is throwing a pancils at me

14.Is having my food tray set up

15.Is telling me to stop complaing that we treat him like he's old or somehting

16.Is telling me to take the offer off being fed

17.Is shaking her head cause I tirned down the offer

18.Is telling them to close the damn door when they leave

19.Is grossed out because Im threatning to pee on myself if they don't close the door

20.Is telling me to sit down because Im ''attempting'' to get out of bed and close the door

21.Is saying Ill never close the doot because I have to grab the night stand not to fall

22.Is laughing at me because I fell

23.Is telling me to get up

24.Is yelling at me because I wont get up. Taylor is ah-noyying...

25.Is pressing a red button

26.Is telling the nurse that I will sue this hospital for lack of privacy

27.Is helping me be placed back in my bed

28.Is trying to feed me

29.Is trying to shove baken alaska in my mouth

30.Is screaming at me because I spit the food out of my mouth

31.Is saying if Im such a great cook I should go make my own food

32.Is now trying to shove corn up my mouth\

33.Thinks she can make someone eat food by opening their mouth but will soon know the terrible consiquences...

34.Is screaming because I bit her fingers

35.It bleeding

36.Is hypervenalting

37.Is covering my nose with a pillow so I cant breath

38.Is laughing evily

39.Is being caught doing attemtive murder

40.Is giving me nasty looks

41.Is being hand cuffed

42.Farted

43.Says she wants a second chance

44.Is lucky my parents wont press charges

45.Says that she wants a job here

46.Is a kiss-ass

47.Is doing math in her head being a show off

48.Is leaving

49.Is telling me if I tell the class about this she will kill me

50.Taylor McKenssie is a murder!


	10. Guilty

**A/N : Ok guys this is my last chapter!**

''Well uh...we learned alot more about each other then I thought we would'' Mrs.Darbus said.

''I am not a murder!''Taylor said.

''Even If you were I still be your friend.''Gabriella said.

''Yea she is!'' Zeke insited.

''Shut up Zeke!'' Taylor said.

Mabey she is a murder...

''Ok can ya please explain what has ya all mad at eachother?'' Mrs.Darbus asked.

''OK I WILL'' Gabriella announced and stood on her desk.

''It all started when Troy was born...we all knew he was stupid and incosideret but-'' Gabriella started but was cut off.

''Your just jeaslous he likes me better!'' Sharpay snapped.

''STUDENTS!'' Mrs.Darbus screamed.''I will straighten this out. Now tell me If im correct...''

''Troy cheated on Gabriella with Sharpay, But he didn't mean to but Sharpay turned him on. But then he saw Gabriella making out with Ryan. Then Kelsi got mad because Ryan cheated on her with Gabriella. Then Gabriella and Kelsi got in a fist fight. Then Chad went to Troy's house only to find out his girlfriend was cheating on him with his best friend. Then Chad got together with Gabriella and now there a couple. But Gabriella misses Troy. But what Troy didn't know and neither does Chad that Gabriella had cheated on Troy with Zeke. Who was also dating Sharpay. And Taylor had been having a secret affair with Troy even thought she was dating Chad? Am I correct?!''

RING

Everybody was to stubbron to admit she has right so they got up and left even when she otld them to sit down.

''Stupid Kids''

**A/N : The end! Review please!**


End file.
